Episode 314 (A Greatest Novel Idea)
Plot When Zach and Leah goes to the dentist with Mrs Grouper for work.They forgot the notebook.Will they ever get it back in time. Trivia Zach and Leah wore the same space outfits from (Starry Syndrome) Zach and Leah wore Safari hats from (Jungle Jumble) Transcript (The episode starts off at the guppies and the groupers's home.) * Mr Grouper: "Alright kids it's time to Take Your Guppies and Genies To Work Day." * All: "Yay." (They all went down the stairs Molly Deema Goby and Gil slide down the banister and into the car.Zach and Leah came down dressed as guppies.) * Zach: "Make way for the Guppies." * Mr Grouper: "Hold it right there.You're not guppies." * Leah: "Aw c'mon Mr Grouper every year they get to go with you to work and we get stuck at home all day." * Mr Grouper: "Aw c'mon kids my office isn't that awesome." * Boris: "C'mon Mr Grouper." * Oona: "We're gonna be late for work." * Julia: "We don't want to miss the show off stars." * Mr Grouper: "I'll bring you back something surprising." * All: "Yay." (He got in his car and they all drove off in the distance.) * Mrs Grouper: "Ya know kids it'e not fair that you guys have to miss out on all the fun." * Both: "Really." * Mrs Grouper: "Yeah so today I'm making it Take Your Human Kids To Work Day.You guys are coming with me." * Zach: "Wait to the dentist." * Leah: "We're not so sure about this Mrs Grouper." * Mrs Grouper: "Aw c'mon kids it'll be fun you're Zach and Leah you can make anything fun and an adventure." * Zach: "Alright." * Leah: "Sounds fun." * Both: "We're in." (They began to swim to the car with Mrs Grouper when their grumpy neighbour Mr Grumpfish pops out.) * Mr Grumpfish: "Nice guppy outfits guys." * Leah: "Right after we change back to our normal clothes." * Zach: "Yeah can't go to the dentist looking like this." (They swam away to put on their normal clothes.Later at the dentist.) * Dr Sparkles: "Okay Karen the pain will go away soon.In the meantime here's a lollipop.Good Morning Mrs Grouper." * Mrs Grouper: "Good morning Dr Sparkles i'd like you to meet the helper kids Zach and Leah." * Dr Sparkles: "Let's see how are you doing." * Leah: "Great." * Zach: "Always in the mood for adventures with the guppies." * Dr Sparkles: "I see." (In the Vacant Office.) * Mrs Grouper: "Alright kids while I'm working you can do something adventurous and fun." * Zach: "The clean team vs the germs." * Mrs Grouper: "I like this book the Fastest Gums in the West." * Leah: "Uh huh." * Zach: "Listen can't we just work with you." (Dr Sparkles came here.) * Dr Sparkles: "Mrs Grouper I have a abscess that needs to be drained.please bring in a bucket." * Leah: "Actually we're good here." * Mrs Grouper: "Okay doctor be right there." (Mrs Grouper wrote down the reminder in her notebook and swim away.) * Zach: "Okay Leah we can make things fun and adventurous." (Screen cuts to Zach and Leah sitting on dentist chair wearing space outfits.) * Zach: "This is Space Captain Zach." * Leah: "And Space Captain Leah to Ground Control." * Zach: "We can see the moon from there." * Leah: "And boy is it ever bouncy." * Zach: "This is one small step for humans." * Leah: "And one giant leap for..." * Both: "Deema." (Deema and Nonny are spinning around in office chairs.As Oona shoots donuts at them.) * Oona: "Yeah." * Zach: "Mr Grouper's office is across the street." * Leah: "No fair we can't compete with that." (They pressed a button and they get closer to the chair.) * Both: "Houston we have a problem." (They we're getting closer as they pressed the colourful buttons.) * Both: "Mayday Mayday." (They we're getting even closer until they pressed a button to stop which sends them falling of the chair.in the supply room.) * Mrs Grouper: "Let me show you guys what other neat things we got we called it Dr Sparkles's cabinet of fun." * Zach: "Wow." * Leah: "Dental supplies.Wow." (Dr Sparkles Came here.) * Dr Sparkles: "Mrs Grouper we got a couple of teens with their braces stuck together." * Mrs Grouper: "Coming doctor." (She writes the reminder down in her notebook and leaves.) * Leah: "Okay what we got here dental floss." * Zach: "Surgical masks,gloves.That gives us an idea." (A few minutes later the whole supply room is covered in booby traps.Zach and Leah wore agent uniforms.) * Zach: "Langley this is agent Zach." * Leah: "And agent Leah." * Zach: "We just spotted the giant tooth." * Leah: "We just gotta get past the booby traps." (They dodge the obstacles and then they got the tooth.) * Zach: "Just another job for agents..." * Leah: "What now." (At Mr Grouper's office the guppies are having a suction cup dart fight.Goby jumps in slow motion.Gil has his gun the wrong way when Nonny aims it the right way.Mr Grouper dodges the suction cup dart.) * Mr Grouper: "Ha you missed me." (Zach and Leah trips on the floss and everything falls on them.) * Both: "Darn it." (In the Break room.) * Mrs Grouper: "The fun isn't over yet.Let me introduce you to our office mascot." * Zach: "I wonder what'll it be." (Two fishes swim in the tank.) * Leah: "Fishes." * Mrs Grouper: "That one is Goldie and the other is Fisher." (Dr Sparkles came here.) * Dr Sparkles: "Mrs Grouper I need you we got a Caramel Apple emergency." * Mrs Grouper: "On my way doctor." (She writes another reminder down in her notebook and hands the fish food to Zach and Leah.) * Mrs Grouper: "I'll be back kids do me a favour and feed the fishes.Will you." * Leah: "We can do that." * Zach: "Alright." (Zach and Leah came here wearing Pith Hats.) * Zach: "Crikey." * Leah: "Look at those Australian fish." (Zach and Leah puts the fish food in the tank but somehow that put in too much.) * Zach: "Whoops too much." (They used the net to scoop the fish food out but somehow the fishes got out the tank and in the furnace.) * Leah: "The fishes." (The fishes came out from the bottom and into Zach and Leah's pants.They struggle to get them out.But the fishes hit the wall and fall.Zach and Leah catches the fish and sends the fishes back to the tank.) * Zach: "I guess that's Zach and Leah one Little fishes zip..." * Leah: "Line." (Molly Deema Goby and Gil are riding on a zip line making the people feel uncomfortable while working.) * Zach: "They seem to be having fun." * Leah: "This place will never be fun like the office." * Zach: "But an arcade would be." (Mrs Grouper came in.) * Mrs Grouper: "We're gonna be half an hour kids there's more Caramel that we thought.Can you guys keep yourselves amused." * Zach: "Okay." * Leah: "Sounds great." * Mrs Grouper: "And would you kids mind watching my notebook I don't want the pages to get stuck together." * Zach: "Don't worry mate." * Leah: "We won't let it out of our sights." (Mrs Grouper left.) * Zach: "Right after we spend the next 30 minutes hanging out at the arcade." * Leah: "I'm not sure about this." * Zach: "Don't worry she won't even know we're gone." * Leah: "Hard to say but okay." (At the arcade.) * Leah: "This is Great." * Zach: "Now this is what we called fun." * Leah: "Still it's hard to say." (Zach and Leah played in the arcade it's didn't last long when Zach and Leah's watches beeps.) * Zach: "Uh oh Leah.we gotta go." * Leah: "Hurry.Move move move." (Zach and Leah made it back to the dentist in time.) * Mrs Grouper: "Hey kids how's it going." * Zach: "Great." * Leah: "Just hanging out with the fishes." * Mrs Grouper: "Bad news Dr Sparkles sat on a numbing needle and he can't feel anything from the waist down.Can you keep watching my notebook." * Both: "The notebook." (Flashback to Zach and Leah leaving the arcade.) * Zach: "Uh oh.Leah we gotta go." * Leah: "Hurry move move move." (Zach and Leah accidentally left the notebook at the arcade.Flashback ends.) * Zach: "Of course we can do that." * Leah: "You sure got a lot of work stuff in that book." * Mrs Grouper: "Can you kids keep it a secret it's not for work at all.I've been writing a novel." * Both: "Really." * Mrs Grouper: "I'm hoping this book will lead me to an exciting new career for me." * Leah: "So that was your only copy." * Zach: "We mean is your only copy." * Leah: "It's not like something happened to it." * Mrs Grouper: "Yes 7 years of hard work between the two covers.Hey thanks for all the help kids.How about after work we can go to the arcade right next to Mr Grouper's office." * Leah: "Sounds good." * Zach: "Great idea." (Dr Sparkles came in he lay on a chair.) * Dr Sparkles: "Uh Mrs Grouper.I need you to carry me to my 4:00." (They we're gone.) * Leah: "This is bad.We left the notebook at the arcade." * Zach: "We know we mess it up but we're gonna get it back." (The fishes glance at the viewers.At the arcade Zach and Leah went to get the notebook.) * Zach: "Oh no the notebook." * Leah: "Where did it go." (The notebook has been thrown away in the trash Zach and Leah raced after it.They stop next to booth selling sport stuff.) * Leah: "Zach look we can catch up to that garbage truck with these roller skates." * Zach: "Wow a great ride for roller skating." * Leah: "What a coincidence." (They roller skate after and they got garbage dumped on them.) * Zach: "Leah look we can catch up to the garbage truck if we use a horse." * Leah: "I've reckon it's a great idea partner." (They chase after the garbage truck on a horse drawn carriage.) * Both: "Yahoo." (But then the notebook got flung to the hotdog stand by a cleaning brush.The man ate the weenie only to barf out part of the notebook.Which gives Zach and Leah a chance to grab the notebook.) * Both: "We got it." (A kid turns on a hydrant and the notebook land on a girder and began to go up.Zach and Leah get on the elevator and go up and they get on the girder.Only the crane gets a chance to swings the girder with Zach and Leah on it.) * Both: (Screaming). (At Mr Grouper's Office Molly Gil Goby and Nonny swam here they we're holding suction cup Huns and wore iron battle suits Nonny has black shaded glasses.Goby and Gil heard Zach and Leah screaming.) * Goby: "Did you just heard something." * Gil: "It sounded like Zach and Leah." * Nonny: "Guys stay focus we got Mr Grouper's cube mate trapped in the Coffee Room." * Molly: "SAY YOUR PRAYERS ANNIE!" * All: "MOVE OUT!" (They swam into the Coffee room.) * Annie: "Why me." * Both: (Screaming). (Zach and Leah notice the notebook it was in the cement pit.So they went down the bucket jumped into the cement pit and grabbed the notebook.) * Both: "Yes we got it." (They realize they're in the cement and they discovered that it's too late.At the Dentist Mrs Grouper is waiting for Zach and Leah.They came in with Cement on their feet and garbage on them.) * Mrs Grouper: "Kids where have you been and what is on your feets." * Zach: "It's a long story." * Leah: "But the important thing is we got your notebook." (When they handed the notebook to Mrs Grouper it burnt to coal and blow away.) * Mrs Grouper: "What happened." * Zach: "Oh gosh we're busted." * Leah: "We'd better take lollipops." (Zach and Leah told Mrs Grouper everything that happened when they try to get the notebook.) * Zach: "So we jumped into the cement pit and grabbed the notebook." * Leah: "But then we realize we're too late." * Mrs Grouper: "Kids you lied to me you snuck out and ruined everything." * Leah: "We're so sorry Mrs Grouper we can explain." * Zach: "Actually we can't." * Mrs Grouper: "But you kids have done me a favour." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures